Thirteen Reasons Why Mimi's Suicide
by Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy
Summary: Akeldama Mimiteh Van Alen Sterling. Mimi. His Mimi.... and now she was gone, and he was to blame for part of it. Most of his family was to blame too.....to blame for her suicide. His Mimi wasn't..coming.....back. Ever. Or will she? Edward's POV. EC/OC
1. Tape 1, Side A Number 1

Hey Guys!

I recently read the book Thirteen Reasons Why and ADORED it! It's an awesome book!

It also gave me an idea. So this fanfiction is my idea.

What if my OC- Akeldama (Mimi)- was in Hannah's place? What if this was Twilight?

OC-

Akeldama Mimiteh Van Alen Sterling. Known by friends as Mimi. Born in August, died in August. Seventeen years of age when she died. Cause of death was suicide. Edward's former girlfriend and fiancée until Bella came.

Here's proof of my twisted imagination.

Listen to Edward's tale as he goes through the suicide tapes of Akeldama Van Alen Sterling- his beloved Mimi- and realizes that he is one of the reasons for her suicide, and also realizes that she is _gone._ His beloved Mimi is _gone_ and he's to blame; and one of the people close to him could have stopped it but choose not to understand… and there is no way of her ever coming back…

Or is there?

--

Edward pulled into the garage of the Cullen house, but didn't get out of his Volvo. He sat there in a stunned silence; something that had become a routine in the past weeks. The only difference was that his Bella was beside him.

"Edward?" He heard her say. He just nodded slightly and whispered, "I'm fine. I'm just still… shocked." Bella pretended to nod understandingly, then got out of the car and walked inside the house, leaving Edward there.

Bella didn't understand. She never would. She would never understand the yearning for…for _her_….for her to be back again. He couldn't bring himself to believe that _she_- his Mimi- had swallowed a whole bottle of pills and cut her wrist barely over a week ago. Mimi had committed suicide.

He had pleaded Carlisle- begged on his knees even, for Carlisle to bite her and make her one of them before she died. Carlisle had flat out refused, telling him that it was her suicide, she intended to die.

A day after her death, Carlisle began acting strangely. He was constantly listening to these tapes he had gotten, and was never the same since. He shipped them off somewhere the next day, but he was always acting strangely.

Edward finally got out of his car and walked slowly up to his room. When he walked in, sitting on his bed, was a package.

There was a package that was addressed to him, with no return address. Edward, in his curiosity, opened it and inside found seven tapes. Each of the tapes had a number written on both sides, numbers 1 through 13. The tape with number 13 on it had no number on the back. There was a map that fell out as well, and when Edward looked at it, it was map of Forks, with thirteen red stars on it at different places. Edward put in the first tape, with the number 1 side facing out. He pressed PLAY.

_Hello again. Akeldama Van Alen Sterling here, but you probably know me as Mimi._

Edward would have fainted if he could have. There she was; well not her but her _voice_; coming from his player. He realized that he had stopped the tape, and slowly pressed the PLAY button again.

_If you received these tapes, well then let's just say this- your life is about to get hella messed up. If you received these tapes, you are one of the 13 reasons why I- Mimi- commited suicide. I am, of course, recording these before I commit suicide, silly. Well, back to the tapes. If you received them, you are somewhere on the list. When you get these tapes, listen to them- ALL OF THEM- and visit the places marked by red stars on the map. Then, pass them on to the next person on the list. However, lucky thirteen- gets to keep them with him for all of his li- ahem, I mean, existence._

_Well, let's get to the first one. I am, as you all know, living with only my mom, since my father has died. Well I found a father figure when I found my true love. He was my true love's father figure, and therefore became mine. You may not know, but he betrayed me. I will never forget what you did._

_This is about you, Carlisle._

That was why Carlisle was acting so strangely! He had gotten these tapes… and learned… he was one of the reasons she committed suicide, when he had tried so hard to be the father she wanted.

_Don't get me wrong, Carsy, you were the father I wanted. After my dad died, and I met you, you were basically my dad. You were the best. Still, you betrayed me to my friends, and I can never forgive you for that._

_You see, it all started when I drank a bit too much at a party. It wasn't a huge party, just a few people, dancing and listening to music, drinking beer. It's a normal high school experience. I, however, drank a bit too much and got drunk. When he- I won't mention his name- drove me to his place, you were standing there, Carsy. You were waiting. You knew I would get drunk. You sobered me up, and when I left all was good._

_Star number one on your map, people. C-7, the Cullen house. Visit there if you so wish. Carlisle will understand._

_Then, the next day, when Jessie broke her arm, and happened to get you treating her at the hospital, everything came out. You stretched the truth. You told her I had come to your house vomiting and stumbling, cursing and yelling, delirious. You lied and said that I was so drunk nothing had worked._

_Why, Carlisle, why?_

_I know why. You wanted to feel special. You wanted to fit in more with the younger crowd, who you looked more like, anyway. That gave you no excuse to spread lies._

_I trusted you. I told you everything. You twisted it and repeated it back to my friends. They didn't believe it, of course. You then, however, told one of my enemies, who exaggerated and stretched the truth in the rumors they created... and it all leads back to you, Carsy._

_You may ask why silly rumors made this tape. Well, there is a thing called a snowball effect, and it all started with Carsy._

_So, Carsy, how does it feel to be the start of it all? You and your rumor started the chain of events that led to my suicide. How does it feel to know that?_

_I don't know about you, but I sure as hell hope it hurts._

The tape clicked to signify its end. I exhaled slowly. I had heard her… my beautiful Mimi… in a tape, explaining why she had ended her life.

One of the reasons was my father.

And one of the reasons was ME.

I slowly flipped the tape over and hit PLAY again.

--

Second chapter will be out soon, promise.

Disclamer- YADA YADA YADA I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTER.


	2. Tape 1, Side B Number 2

Said I'd update soon.

You will be survived when number 13 gets out. You would never guess it was him…

Disclamer- blah. Blah blah blah. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. Same as always. Yada yada yada….

--

_Ah, you decided to carry on with the tapes. I knew you would. After hearing that first tape you couldn't wait to hear who was next…because it might be you._

Edward gulped, and Bella knocked on his door. "Edward? Are you okay?" He quickly hit the STOP button and said in a rushed voice, "I'm fine Bella. Bella, you should go hang out with Alice. I need to be alone." He heard Bella's exasperated sigh as she walked away, and couldn't stop the fury that built up in him when he heard her whisper, "Mimi, that bitch! She just can't let him go can she?! She's a goddamn bitch…she deserved to die… I hope she rots in hell…"

Edward bit back the yell of rage, and tried to ignore the voice in his mind that was telling him to go out there and kill her for saying that. He blinked his eyes rapidly, wishing that the tears could come. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry his heart out and forget everything else, but this stupid body wouldn't let him.

He reached out and pressed the PLAY button again, wanting to hear her voice again.

_Ahh…who was the second reason? Who was he? Is it someone from school? An old friend? A family member? It is a person from school. Do you know who?_

_If you said Eric Yorkie, you would be correct._

Edward already knew what this tape was about. If he could have, he would have vomited on the floor right then and there. He had been the first person she had told after it happened.

_Do you remember prom? Do you remember what I was wearing? Do you remember who I came with? In case you forgot, I shall refresh your memory. I came alone to the prom. I was a drifter. I danced with everyone and anyone. I know, I know, you thought I was a slut when I did that. I will say this now, I am not a slut. I never was, and never will be for that matter, since I'll be dead, a slut. I came alone to prom because I was looking to get away from things for a while._

_The reason you did what you did, Eric, was most likely because of what I was wearing. I was wearing that short black cocktail dress that had bright neon green, neon pink, neon purple, and neon orange lightning bolts wrapping around it. Do you remember that dress? Do you remember how short it was? Do you remember how low-cut it was? I thought so._

_Well, naturally, there was an after-party after prom. We hung around at Lauren's house. Oh yea, by the way, Lauren will pop up again in these tapes._

_Well, back to the after party. You see, Lauren has a hot tub. So, naturally, we all got in it. We were all in our underwear, half drunk, sitting in a hot tub in Lauren's backyard. That's bloody wonderful, don't you think?_

I remembered that. I was there. Alice and I decided to come to the after party, and while Alice got in the hot tub with them, I refused.

Oh how I wish now that I hadn't refused.

_So, I sat with Eric on one side of me, Alice on the other. I'm good friends with Alice. She is not supposed to ever hear these tapes. She tried to help._

_Well, I was talking with Alice, when Eric moved closer to me, and pressed his chest to my back. I giggled about it, hey, I was half drunk._

_But then Eric pulled me onto his lap. He put his arms so tight around me I could barely breathe. _

_It hurt, but I only giggled. That's when I felt Eric's hand on my thigh._

Edward choked up instantly. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to her it play by play, if that is what she was going to do.

_He kept on moving his hand upward. I came to my senses and smacked him away, moving away from him. I looked wildly around for Edward, but I couldn't see him._

Oh my god, I had been in my Volvo listening to music at the time. Alice had come with me.

_I moved away from him more, but he slung me over his shoulder and carried me into the house. I screamed, but everyone just laughed and let him carry me into the house…throw me on the bed…_

STOP.

He could barely take this. He didn't want to listen anymore, but he had to. He had to know who was next, what that person had done. He also had to know where he was on this. Was he number thirteen? Was he the one that would have these tapes forever?

PLAY.

_It was all over fairly quickly. It only lasted about fifteen minutes. He doesn't have much stamina._

Did he really just hear Mimi say that? Did she really say that? Despite the sadness of the tapes, he laughed.

_I'm serious, he doesn't, and for that I was glad. For those of you who are slow, just to let you know, Eric raped me._

Edward let out a strangled, muffled cry, covering his mouth with his hand. He remembered everything that night. The thumping they had heard, the screaming, Mimi's face when she had told him…how her eyes had been deeper than he had ever seen… her face had shown the emotions of a broken little girl, not the strong, independent Mimi he knew and loved. For the first time ever, that night he had seen her cry.

_Don't try to deny it, Eric. Don't say it was just the alcohol getting the best of you. You knew what you were doing. You told everyone at school that you had screwed the scene girl, Mimi Van Alen Sterling. _

_Congrats, Eric. Hope it makes you happy now that everyone knows the truth._

That was it. That was all it took. Edward let out a yell of fury and hurt, and fell to the floor, crying as best he could.

--

Sad, isn't it? Don't you hate Eric now?


	3. Tape 2, Side A, Number 3

HEHE!! ADDICTING….

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!

Disclamer- YADA YADA YADA BLAH BLAH BLAH SAME AS ALWAYS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED

--

Edward slowly took the first tape out and stared at it for a good while, his body still shaking with violent, dry sobs. He slowly put it down and inserted the second tape, with the side saying 3 facing out.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret, just another regret, I hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret…_

_Do you know who you are now?_

_You do don't you?_

_Yes, this is about you, Jakey Wakey. Jacob Black._

_Star three on your maps, people. B-8, Starbucks, where Jacob and I used to always meet. Oh yea, and by the way, I didn't mention the star for Eric. D-5, Lauren's house._

_Don't get me wrong. Jacob and I weren't involved like that. We weren't dating. We were just friends who…shouldn't be friends._

_Then… she... came along. She stole my true love and my fiancé right out from under me. Then, she stole you from me too._

_It was a Tuesday night. I was waiting for you at 8 o' clock, at the Starbucks where we would always meet. Only, even though you promised and swore on God that you were coming…_

_You didn't show up. You stood me up. I had to lie to get him to even consider letting me go to Starbucks down by you-know-which line. And you…weren't…there._

That's where she had been, he realized. She had lied; she was going to meet him, not her friends. He couldn't blame her for lying; he had been too protective of her. He had tried to tear her away from her friends to keep her safe. She had always said life wasn't fun without a little risk, but he wouldn't listen. It was her life, and he had controlled the last parts of it, before they had broken up when Bella came.

Now, she never would have the chance to see her friends again. She wouldn't ever say 'hello' to Ayla and Jessie, wouldn't high-five Sin in the hallway ever again, wouldn't be able to join a grab-on roller-skating line at a skating rink when Don't Trust Me or a song by Panic! At The Disco came on.

_It took me a while to figure out why you weren't there. Where you running late? Then you didn't show up within an hour. Did Billy not let you out? I called and Billy said you had left. I called you then…and you answered. That's when I heard the splashing of waves on a beach…and her laugh._

_You had stood me up, to be with her. You were my friend, Jacob. You went with her, instead of relishing the time you had with me, knowing that his may be the only time you see me for weeks on end. _

_You choose her over me. As if that wasn't bad enough, you added onto the rumors to help cover stuff up with her. You said that you had asked me out on a date, and planned to sleep with me, just to see if I was as good as people said I was. You told her you felt nothing for me but lust. You told her you stood me up because even though you heard I was good in bed, he wouldn't ever choose a date with a…with a…with a "TRASHY WHORE" over walking on the beach with a beautiful, perfect girl._

I was shocked. That mutt had called my Mimi a trashy whore?! I swore to myself that one day he was going to pay for that. The sobs still shook my body violently as I slowly lowered myself to the floor and lay down on the cold, wooden floor so that when the next sobs came, I wouldn't fall off the chair.

_So, I'm a trashy whore Jacob? I'm a trashy whore while she is the most "perfect, sweet, beautiful girl" you have ever met?_

_You may think so, but I certainly don't. She, of course, told everyone at school word-for-word what you said, adding onto my rapidly growing reputation. A reputation I didn't deserve. A reputation of lies._

_Does it hurt, Jacob, you bitch? You insensitive bastard?_

…

_You man-whore?_

I braced myself before the next wave of sobs came. I lay on the floor of my bedroom, with the door locked, sobbing as much as this body would let me, realizing for the first time since Mimi had died, that Bella had been a mistake, for both me and the mutt.

Even though I was scared of what might come next, I flipped the tape over and hit the button again.

PLAY.

--

Sorry Jake-fans. I didn't mean to put Jacob in such a bad way. Truly, Jake rules. He would be my best friend- next to Emmett. Please don't hate me. I love Jacob, really. I do. Not that way though, my heart belongs to Edward.

Review..please?


	4. Tape 2, Side B, Number 4

WHY CANT I STOP?! THIS IS TOO ADDICTING!

Disclamer- I do not own anything but OC. No copyright infringement intended.

--

_This is basically like Should've Said No by Taylor Swift…but with a few differences. For one, I'm not dating this person. But he should've said no, he should've went home, and he should've thought twice before he let our friendship go._

_Emmett, you were probably aware that this side was all about you from the first line, right?_

Edward couldn't breathe, and was thankful he didn't have to. This was the second family member of his on this tape. Emmett sure hid it better than Carlisle had. Well, he hasn't taken a step out of his room ever since Mimi died. Edward guessed that was why they hadn't seen his reaction, because they hadn't seen him at all.

_You guys listening probably wonder how Emmett made it on the list. He was one of my best friends. Little do you know, he did something I can never forgive him for, and will never forget._

_He was out with some of his senior buddies. Well, I spent most of my free time between Edward and Emmett. His friends asked if something was going on between us. They asked if he had…well, you know._

_Guess what Emmett said?_

Emmett had gotten the tapes before him. Emmett knew. Edward already knew what Emmett had said. He was itching to kill him.

_He said yes. He said something was going on. He said he had. He said yes. He should've said no._

_He should have turned around and left, but he didn't. He stayed. He told all his friends that I was the best ever, that if they had a chance they should never turn it down. He added to the rumors. He added to the reputation. You remember the snowball effect? Well, the snowball keeps rollin'._

_You thought that was the end, didn't you? Well it isn't…we aren't even close to the end of this story._

What else could there be, he wondered. He wasn't exactly sure if it was in his mental health's best interest to keep listening, but he did anyway.

As if on cue, right as Mimi started speaking again, there were loud knocks on the door.

Edward jumped up and smoothed out his clothes hurriedly. He stopped the tape and opened the door. When Bella walked in, she sat on the couch and looked directly at Edward, who sat back in his chair by the tape player. "Edward," she began. "We need to talk about Mimi and what happened. You need to accept that it's over, she's gone. It's you and me now, not you and her. It was like that when she was alive," he hated how she spat out her name and the word 'alive' like it left a bad aftertaste, but listened to her as she continued. "… and always will be from now on."

Edward looked down and nodded as convincingly as he could. He didn't feel as attracted to Bella as he thought he would. He couldn't help but wonder if Bella's name was on the tapes. Was she one of the thirteen reasons?

Bella continued talking. "So, I thought, if we talked about your relationship with her while it lasted, you might realize that it's over." He nodded slightly.

"So what was your song?"

"Amazed by Lonestar."

"How sweet."

She really didn't sound like she meant it. "Well, when did you meet?"

"At her birthday party when she turned 16."

"How did you meet her?"

"Through Alice."

"Did you two… ever… well…"

Edward already knew what the question was. In a wavering voice, he responded, "Yes."

Bella's face became an ugly color, pasty on her forehead and around her eyes, but her cheeks were a dark puce. He could tell that she was angry, vengeful. She had hoped to be Edward's first, to mark some kind of claim on him, somehow superior than Mimi in his heart in some way.

Bella left, fuming mad. Edward was kind of relieved to see her go. He just wanted to be alone. He wanted to finish the tapes.

PLAY.

_Well, I kind of lied. It's close to the end. Very close. The only thing to tell after this is what his friends did._

_His friends told the whole school. I was constantly hit on by the seniors there that night. They left inappropriate notes in my locker. The whole school thought I was even more of a slut than they already believed. _

_See the snowball? How it keeps getting bigger as it goes downhill? That is my snowball. How my bad reputation got bigger and bigger, and people just… kept… adding… on…_

_Was this really worth this Emmett?_

_No._

_E-9 everybody. The diner where Emmett made the snowball bigger, and go downhill even faster…_

The tape clicked to signify its end. Edward let out a sob again. Was it worth it to continue with the tapes? Should he continue listening to his Mimi explain why she wasn't here anymore?

Yes. He wanted to. He felt as if he needed too. Even if he just wanted this to end, he needed to find out where he was in this mess.

Even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, the tapes were sort of a relief. He got to hear Mimi's voice again.

He put in the third tape and pressed play again. One name, a name of someone he knew quite well by his popular status and many girlfriends, was spat by Mimi's voice with such hatred it was astonishing. He never knew you could hate anything with as much passion as was in her voice. Pure hatred and loathing seeped through Mimi's beautiful voice as she spat out one name murderously.

_Mike Newton!_

--

Finished for tonight..unless you want the other chapter.


	5. Tape 3, Side A, Number 5

Back yet again.

Disclamer- I do not own anything. No copyright infringement intended.

--

Edward was hyperventilating. It was a habit, he really didn't need to hyperventilate, but he did. After Mimi had spat out Mike Newton's name, she hissed like a snake. She hissed like a snake about to strike.

_I hope it was worth it Mike. I hope every single thing you did to me was worth it. If it wasn't, well, It's too late now. It's much…to…late._

_Everything you did to me Mike, everything you tortured me with will be coming out now._

_A-2 is the next star everyone. Forks High School is where it all happened. Where it all started going downhill and suicide first crossed my mind._

_It all started with the day after prom, when Eric told everyone. Mike came up to me and pressed me against my locker. The hallway was practically empty since I was late, and the bell was about to ring. _

_He pinned my hands above my head, and his face was inches from mine. "Eric told me about you and him," he said. "Isn't it fair that since he's my friend I get to be able to contradict him if I wish?"_

_"Mike," I had spat. "You don't make any sense." The only response I got was him pressing his body flush against mine._

_I squirmed around, trying to get him to get off of me, but it only made him more determined. He misread my actions. He thought I was trying to get closer to him instead of trying to get away._

_The next thing I knew my hands were released, but his hands were on my hips, pressing me to the locker._

_Then he kissed me._

STOP.

Edward cringed. He didn't know about that. He would never have left Mimi at her locker that day if he had known. That had been the year before Bella came, when they were together.

*flashback sequence*

_**Edward leaned against the locker next to hers. "You're late baby." He whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly and said, "I have a good excuse." "I know you do."**_

_**Edward cautiously reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, gently spinning her around to face him. He didn't know if she wouldn't want to be touched after what had happened last night.**_

_**Mimi smiled weakly at him. "I love you, Edward." She leaned against him and put her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.**_

_**"I love you more." He had said, brushing her hair from her face. "Prove it," was the response he had gotten.**_

_**He tilted her head up slightly and pressed his lips to hers. As they had continued to kiss in the nearly empty hallway, he had pressed his body cautiously against hers, and when feeling her tense, he pulled away and stepped back. **_

_**"I'm sorry." She had whispered, turning away from him. Edward smiled at her. "It's fine honey."**_

_**He had moved her hair away and gently kissed her neck. She had closed her eyes happily, and he moved away. "I'll see you in Biology." "See you, baby."**_

_**Then, he had walked away from her, leaving her at her locker.**_

*end flashback sequence*

Edward gulped again. He could remember everything about her. He remembered how her giggle was kind of like Donald Duck's laugh, and how cute it was. He remembered her short, usually messy hair. He remembered how self-conscious she had been their first time. He remembered how she would constantly trip over her own feet, and had gotten many scars in the process. He remembered the scars on her knee, from when she had been hiking and tripped over a stone, landing in a shallow pond. He remembered the scars on her foot, from when she fell off her skateboard at the beach, because she was wearing flip-flops. He remembered to half lightning bolt scar she had gotten when someone had pushed her, and she had fell down, banging her head off a jagged rock. He also remembered the Harry Potter jokes that had come from that.

He knew every little thing about her. Well, he had, before Bella came. He had become obsessed with Bella. He had broken up with Mimi, and then completely ignored her, following Bella around like a love-sick puppy. He hadn't realized that the only reason he was attracted to Bella was because of her scent.

PLAY.

_He practically shoved his tongue halfway down my throat. I couldn't breathe. He was pressing me harder and harder against the lockers. I yelled out in pain._

_Mike hurriedly dropped me, noticing the tears running down my face and the bruises on my wrists._

_He dropped down on his knees in front of me, and moved my hair away from my face. "Shh…Mimi…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_His voice was breaking, and he sounded close to tears. When I looked up, his eyes were shining with unshed tears. I felt bad. I, stupidly, believed him._

_He asked me to come to a party with him. Guess who was hosting the party? Lauren._

_I agreed. Edward didn't want to go to the party, but said I could. So I did. I wore a super-short dress to the party. All the while, something in the back of my mind was telling me that I couldn't trust Mike. I ignored it._

Edward was sobbing his dry, broken sobs, but still felt overwhelming rage toward Mike. He didn't want to know what happened next, but in some way, he felt he needed too.

He wanted to find out where he was in this tangled mess. He needed to know. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he felt that if he listened to these tapes, it would ease some of the pain.

_Yet again, the hot tub makes an appearance. This time, all of us just got in with our clothes on. We were having a good time, splashing each other and messing around. Alice was there again. We were giggling and talking, while splashing Mike, Lauren, Angela, and Ben. Eric didn't show up._

_Next thing I knew, I was on Mike's lap, and he was sliding one of his hands up my shirt, and shoving one of them down my jeans. I yelled and slapped him as hard as I could. I immediately left the party._

_Mike, you took that personally didn't you? You thought it was only you I wouldn't let, that anyone else was fine. You're wrong._

_I wouldn't let anyone touch me. I wouldn't even let Edward touch me like that. I wouldn't let anyone willingly. The only person who did was Eric, and that was forced on me._

_Do you remember Peer Communications? Do you remember at the start of every class each of us had to compliment and insult another person? I had that class with Mike._

_When the beginning of that class came, I was so relieved that the teacher had put me and Mike on opposite ends of the room. When his turn came to compliment/insult, he looked directly at me. Do you know what he said?_

_His compliment was stereotypical, complimenting my grades like everyone did. His insult however, made me have to lead the room._

_"Mimi, you are the biggest slut I have ever met. You are a trashy whore, and I hope I never have to see your face again in my whole life. You are an insensitive bitch, who loves to play with people's feelings then turn your back on them. I doubt you love Edward like you say you do. I don't think you love anyone. This school would be better if you just died already, and went and rotted in hell. I would laugh at your funeral, and steal anything valuable from your coffin. You would deserve it."_

Edward yelled out in rage. He couldn't believe Mike had the nerve to say that to Mimi. Mimi was the most innocent girl ever when you got to know her. Edward had to ask her and reason with her for months before she had agreed to loose her virginity to him.

He wanted to rip that boy to shreds. He wanted to make him pay. He wanted to kill him in the most painful way possible. He wanted to go to his house and drain him dry.

_I ran from the classroom. The teacher didn't say a word about anything, just moved on to the next person. That hurt. That hurt badly._

_You made my life a living hell Mike. You smacked me around in the hallways. You nearly ran me over twice with your car. You spread rumors about how I had slept with you so many times, told you I loved you, then went and cheated on you. You greeted me in the hallway with "Hey, you whore," or "SLUT!"_

_I hate you Mike Newton. You should be number thirteen on here, but I decided not to put you in that position. He deserves it more than you._

_Flip the tape over for more._

Edward ran out of the room, out into the rain that had started outside. He ran into the woods, and sat on a rock, holding his head in his hands. "Why?!" he kept repeating to himself over and over. "Why?"

He took out the Walkman he had grabbed and the tape, and flipped it over so the number 6 was facing out. He inserted the tape and pressed his now least favorite button again.

PLAY.

--

Was that good? Was it? Please review!


	6. Tape 3, Side B, Number 6

This story is way addicting, even though no one reads it. *sigh*

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but OC. No copyright infringement intended.

Please, if you could, tell other people you know to read this story.

--

_James…James…__**James**__…_

Edward tensed. Even hearing James's name was hard for him. He didn't want to think about what happened between James and Mimi, and him and Bella. What he had done to Mimi was worse than what had happened with Bella, and Edward didn't want to think about it.

_Prey, I'm guessing? You stupid pervert. If this even gets to you. I know it will though. I know it will._

_There isn't much to say about you. Only what happened… and what no one knows._

_Bang bang, honey._

Now Edward was confused. What was Mimi talking about? What no one knows? What does she mean by saying bang bang?

He had no idea.

_For one, James, you are not sexy like you think you are. Please, if I had to classify you, you would be 'fashion ignorant'. Dude, when I saw you, I didn't know if I should puke from how ugly you were or drop dead from how gorgeous you were. It was confusing as hell._

_To make a long story short, I got raped…again. I got thrown against a wall and smashed into a mirror, glass fell on my head and cut it open, I nearly lost my vision; I had to stay in the hospital for weeks……_

_But then, it didn't end there. It's too hard for me to say, so… I'm just going to sum it up. James stalked me. He followed me around for a good year until she came._

_Sorry for how short this tape was, but I can't bring myself to say anymore._

_D-12, a certain tree in the woods…_

The tape clicked to signify the end of yet another tape. Edward stared blankly at the moss on the ground, his eyes not really seeing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

Carlisle and Emmett were standing in front of him, pain evident in their eyes. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Edward. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Carlisle said, staring him right in the eyes.

"No," Emmett contradicted him. "It's my fault. I told too many lies. They already knew I was different… I told to many lies about her and me to try to cover it up. I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head. "No! It's all our faults. If you two hadn't done what you did, and I hadn't broken up with her, Mimi would still be alive and everything would be fine."

They all sighed at the exact same moment. Edward's phone buzzed, and he answered it. "Hello?"

A female voice, a very familiar one, answered. "Hi Edward, how are you? Well, never mind. Go to the Starbucks down by the border between La Push and Forks. We'll meet you there." Before Edward could even ask who they were, they hung up.

Edward drove quickly in the rain, arriving there in only a few minutes. When he walked in, he saw Ayla, Sin, and Jessie waving at him, and beckoning him to join them.

As soon as he sat down, Ayla grimaced. "Have you gotten the tapes yet?" She asked.

Edward gulped. "What tapes?" He asked. They all laughed humorlessly, and pulled out an identical set of tapes. "These tapes. Mimi's tapes."

Edward gulped again and nodded. "Yes, I have. I've listened all the way up to number 6, about James."

They sighed as if on cue. "I know the tapes are hard to listen to Edward. Mimi told us before she died that she had sent out tapes and if someone didn't pass them along, to deliver the set she gave to us to the next person, so it could continue. We, out of curiosity, listened to them."

Edward blinked. He was confused. So they knew about the tapes? They had listened to them? What number was he? Did they know? What had he done?

Jessie saw it in his eyes immediately. "Edward, we can't tell you what you did or what number. All I can tell you is that you are not number 13."

Edward sighed in relief. He had hoped he wouldn't be number 13, but had believed that he was.

Ayla handed him another tape that had a heart drawn in red sharpie on the front. "Listen to that after you finish the tapes and ship them." She whispered. The three girls looked at him sympathetically. "Come to us if you need anything, Edward." They all said in unison. One by one they stood up and left, leaving him alone at the table.

Edward stared at the tape for a while. Why would he have to wait till after he finished the tapes to listen to this one? He decided not to question them. He flipped over the tape they had given him, and taped on the back was an envelope. He decided against opening it, and pulled out the next tape. He put it in so number 7 faced out and pressed PLAY again. At least this was almost over.

--

Sorry. Tired. Writers block.

UGH!


	7. Tape 4, Side A, Number 7

SRY ABOUT THE PAUSE! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!!

Disclamer- Same as always.

--

_Rosalie, I know this was in the past, and that you were nice to me in the end, but I had to mention this…. I'm sorry._

_I truly am sorry Rose. I know you are too. Rose, I know that you're sorry for blaming it all on me when Edward turned you down, but I just can't shake the memory of it._

_It was rainy as usual. I was walking in the door of the Cullen house when I heard shouting._

_"HOW CAN YOU DENY ME?!" you were shouting, Rose. "HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME?"_

_Edward was screaming at you. "I DON'T LOVE YOU THAT WAY ROSE! YOU ALWAYS WILL BE MY SISTER, BUT I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE MIMI! SHE'S MY TRUE LOVE, AND I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE HER, EVER! I DON'T LOVE YOU ROSALIE HALE!"_

_You yelled, "I'M SO MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN HER! IT'S SAFER FOR US TO BE TOGETHER!!!"_

_Edward heard me cry out from downstairs, and hurried to me. As he hugged me to him, you screamed, "SEE! YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HER! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING EDWARD!????!!!!!" You ran to your room after that._

He remembered the day Rosalie had approached him. She had said "Hello" like she normally did, but then had tried to kiss him. He had pushed her away and told her that he was only in love with Mimi. That was when Mimi had came in downstairs.

_The days following you screamed at me when ever you saw me. You called me a whore, slut, bitch, cold insensitive bastard, tramp…._

_You told the school you had walked in on me and CARLISLE. That drove me over the edge. I was in love with Edward, but you accused me of cheating on him with Edward's own father!!_

_Rose, you made my life hell at school. Everyone followed you around, obviously, but it went a little to far when you started copying me. You dressed like I dressed, teased your hair, and hung out with my friends. What the hell, Rose?_

STOP!

He then paused the tape and sighed. He rubbed his temples as he stared at the table. He sighed again and stuffed the Walkman in his pocket and pulled out his iPod. He turned on Mimi's favorite song, Dear Maria, Count Me In. He listened closely to the lyrics, trying to figure out why she loved this song. The lyrics were fairly normal to him. He realized that there was a lot that he hadn't known, or had forgotten.

_***flashback sequence***_

_**He was sitting next to Alice when Alice stood up and dragged Mimi to the dance floor set up. An upbeat song came on on the radio, and they both had screamed loudly. Mimi had bounced around screaming the lyrics.**_

"_**I got your picture,**_

_**I'm coming with you,**_

_**Dear Maria, count me in.**_

_**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**_

_**And I'm the pen."**_

_**He had laughed at her childishness, and smiled. The next song came on a few minutes later, and they were screaming the lyrics again. A set of lyrics at the end had intrigued him for some reason.**_

"_**Fist fights turn into sex,**_

_**I wonder what comes next.**_

_**She loves to always keep me guessing.**_

_**But she won't give it up,**_

_**And we both know,**_

_**It's because..**_

_**Oh she makes me feel like shit**_

_**It's always something**_

_**But I can't get over it,**_

_**She thinks its nothing.**_

'_**Cause she's everything I ask for**_

_**Everything I ask for**_

_**And just a little bit more**_

_**Everything I ask for,**_

_**Everything I ask for,**_

_**And so much more."**_

_**He realized that it was nearly exactly the story of him and Tanya, besides the sex part. The ending was different though, she didn't end up being everything he asked for. Mimi was giggling and bouncing around when she saw his confused face, and pointed at him. Alice dragged him up and forced the two of them together when the next song came on. Everyone was dancing now, and the next song was a slower break up song. He wrapped his arms around he waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. They danced together, caught up in the moment. The rest of the party they had danced together or in a group. He wasn't able to take his eyes off her for the rest of the day.**_

_***end of flashback sequence***_

Edward knew that he should have stayed with Mimi in the end. He shuffled his iPod, and leaned back in the chair, still staring at the empty table. He pulled out the Walkman again and put his iPod, still on, on the table.

PLAY.

_You apologized about a month later. I accepted your apology quickly. You were almost my sister after that Rose. Rose, you really shouldn't be on here. Those names you called me though, and the imitating…it just added onto my reputation though. You shouldn't be on here, but you had to. You had to for other people to get a better picture of my hell of a life._

_I know you're sorry Rose and…I am too._

_I'm sorry._

Another story was over. He had a general guess that he himself was near the end of the set of tapes. He turned off his iPod and shoved it into his pocket. He stood up with the Walkman and walked out the door of the Starbucks. It was dark now, and a few drunks were wandering around singing at the top of their lungs. "MAMA, WE ALL GO TO HELL! MAMA, WE ALL GO TO HELL! IT'S REALLY QUITE PLEASANT, EXCEPT FOR THE SMELL! MAMA, WE ALL GO TO HELL!.......WE'RE DAMNED AFTER ALL, THROUGH FORTUNE AND FLAME WE FALL…."

Edward remembered Mimi singing that same song with Jasper. He could nearly hear her singing still. For a fleeting second, he though he saw Mimi's laughing face from behind a tree.

--

Another story done yet again.

3OH!3 rules!!! I hope to go see them on the Warped tour when they come to my city! Along with All Time Low, Paramore, New Kids On The Block, and Poison. YA!


	8. Tape 4, Side B, Number 8

Hey everybody! Rach Lupin Black Malfoy ish back! And now, I've got a buddy with me! Say hi Ayla!

Hi-low everybody! It es me, evil reviewer who was helping behind the scenes! –Ayla

Well, yep, Ayla's here helping me co-write this next chapter. I doubt anyone I actually know is reading this story besides MisMatch and Ayla Riot but…. If you do know this guy….. be afraid, very afraid. I know him and he lives in Pittsburgh, PA. He's one scary perv that I had for gym last year. I also had him for cross country. If you know him, you probably go to mah school.

Me and Ayla will be co-writing more since school's out. YAY

PS. If you ever see this man, be sure to run away screaming. And call the police the second you stop. Oh, and……..YAY SUMMER!!!!!!!~ Ayla

I no own him. He does. I never intend to meet this man again.

Though it's bound to happen next year…~Ayla

Disclaimer: No copy-write infringement intended

--

Edward then grew even depressed at the thought of never seeing that face again. He then slowly removed the tape and flipped it over so the number eight was showing. He then pressed PLAY with a frown on his face.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME!!! AHHH!!!!!_

Edward's eyes widened as he pressed STOP. He panicked at the thought that maybe something had happened when she started this tape. He quickly pressed PLAY again to hear the sound of Mimi talking.

_Yes, that is my reaction to this perv. SAVE ME FROM DRESHMAN!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I hate him so much! I hate him so much! I HATE HIM!!_

_He needs to go die. I'm serious. He's such a perv. I hate him so much. _

STOP. Edward looked at the walkman that contained the tape with a confused face. Who was this Dreshman? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_***flashback sequence***_

_**Mimi was giggling and talking to Ayla, Ambrosine, and Jessi during gym, when the gym teacher, Mr. Dreshman, walked out. The four went silent. The entire class went by, the four girls avoiding Dreshman, and Dreshman trying to get closer, unnoticed. After class, Mimi told Edward about Dreshman and how he always walks into the girl's locker room, looks at girls as they change, and about the other perverted things he has done.**_

_**Edward thought it was just exaggerating until Dreshman brushed by Ayla first and said "I'm sorry baby," then smacked Jessie's butt and muttered "Delicious." Mimi went into a coughing fit that sounded oddly like "James-A-Licious" and Dreshman winked at her and brushed his hand on her thigh. He ran his hand through Ambrosine's hair as he walked away.**_

_**Edward, after that, glared at the gym teacher every time he saw him. He'd growl, and eventually had to switch classes before he attacked him.**_

_***end flashback sequence***_

Edward glared at the wall and pressed PLAY on the walkman.

_The first time I met Dreshman he was well…ugly. He looked kinda creepy, but he was an awesome gym teacher. Everyone pretty much loved him. Even if I won't admit It, even I did. He was like…awesome. Then, though, he went kind of crazy and pervy. I'm serious. I was scared of him after he started going into the girl's locker room. I hated him too. He started calling me and my friends "baby" and "honey". It was kinda creepy. He has kind of an obsession with us. One day, he decided to give us detention for no apparent reason. We went down talking and laughing as usual. But when we walked in, we saw Dreshman waiting with his hand in his pocket, looking like he was holding onto something. He led us out onto the track._

_He made us run laps for a while when suddenly we heard a whistle like a train's. It was the whistle of a bullet flying through the air, going straight for my skull._

STOP. Edward was shocked, scared, and panicking. He never knew about this. She had never told him, and since he wasn't in gym, he didn't know she had detention with that pervert. He had to know what happened after, and so pressed PLAY on the walkman.

_I dove to the ground and pulled Ayla out of the way. Jessie dove down as well and we lay there for a minute in shock. Ambrosine was frozen in her tracks halfway across the field. I started running as fast as I could, pulling Ayla and Jessie with me. Jessie and Ayla pulled away and sprinted faster than me. I lagged behind slightly, and Dreshman was suddenly in front of them. Ayla was looking down the barrel of the gun, with Jessie frozen behind her._

_Dreshman started to pull the trigger when Jessi came to her senses and pulled both of them down in just the nick of time. The bullet flew over their heads and hit into a wall. I screamed at the top of my lungs for someone to help, only to realize that the only teacher that would be left would be Mr. Geyer, who would probably be a bit out of it._

_I started running as fast as I could. I got tripped by Dreshman as I passed and he aimed a bullet at my head. I rolled over and got hit in my arm. I screamed loudly and turned my head to see him fire at Ayla and Jessie, and hit both of them identically in the arm. Jessi started yelling wildly and crying, while Ayla started screaming curses at him._

_I tried to stand up but I was pushed back down. There was a burning pain in my side and when I looked down, Dreshman had jammed a knife there. _

_I started screaming wildly and looking around wildly. Ambrosine was gone, which made me a bit optimistic that she had gotten away. I heard two screams and some cursing, and looked over to find two knives piercing my best friends in the shoulder. I saw Ambrosine sneaking back with an empty bottle of beer; obviously she had found Geyer passed out._

_Ambrosine chucked the bottle at Dreshman, but missed. Dreshman turned and was about to fire his gun at her heart when Geyer just comes out of NO-WHERE and smacks him over the head with a bottle. Dreshman fell to the ground unconscious and Geyer fainted and fell on top of him. Ambrosine helped Ayla, Jessi, and me get away._

STOP. When the hell did this happen, and since when did Geyer drink!? Then he realized; the when did this happen, not the Geyer part, he still has no idea about that.

_***flashback sequence number 2***_

_**Edward had no idea what was happening. Mimi wouldn't talk to him on the phone, and wouldn't let him see her. She wasn't at school either, she was locked up in her room with her friends. Finally, however, she invited him over one night. He noticed that Ayla and Jessi obviously weren't there. He snuck into her room through the window and nearly fell back out when he saw her. Her side was bandaged up but you could very easily see the blood. Her arm was bandaged too, the blood actually leaking out of that bandage and running down her arm. "What happened to you?" is all he could make himself say as he sank down on the bed next to her.**_

_***end flashback sequence***_

**--**

Yep. We went there. PWN.

Just so you know, cheesy rice es Blom.

(Blom is awesome sauce guy who Rachi luvles.)

Don't hate appreciate! Don't forget to review! Oh, and don't forget the forgotten meat!~Ayla

Ayla wrote Eddie's reactions. And parts of flashbacks. And idea of tape. I wrote tape. And introduced drunken Geyer. Jessi did actually, but I made it in this story. Geyer is my actual science teach. He es awesome. And huge Penguins fan. Penguins won the Stanley Cup and we thought we saw a stoned/drunk Mr. Geyer on East Carson on the South Side on TV. Hehe.

Byesss!!!


	9. Tape 5 Side A, Number 9

I IZ NO DEAD

Hi all you guys! I'm back! I'm going to start using song inspirations for this! Listen to the songs if you so wish!

Disclamer- no copy right infringement intended blah blah blah!

Edward- _Lullabies- All Time Low_

Mimi- _Unbreakable by Fireflight_

Bella- _Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff_

Mina- (insert song of choice here)

--

PLAY.

_This is going to be hard for me to talk about. This tape is about Mina Geiger. My supposed friend._

_Mina and I didn't get along the first year we knew each other. I was friends with Emma, and so was Mina. Emma started hanging out with me more, and Mina got jealous. She started to hate me. She wouldn't let Emma talk to me, and couldn't talk to me without saying something rude._

_She was also abusive. I got punched in the side for no apparent reason, I got slapped, I got pushed around. I let her do it because she scared me._

_The next year, Emma was gone and I was forced to sit next to her in homeroom. Slowly, we got on better terms with each other. She would vent to me, and we became some form of friends._

_However, she was very…mood swingy. One day, I would be like her best friend and we would help each other out. Next day, I was called a whore, slut, bitch, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I also got slapped again, and punched various places. Mina did her best to push me to my breaking point and to bring my self esteem so low I would look in the mirror and hate myself._

_It worked. She accomplished what she set out to do. I was filled with self hatred, I thought I was ugly. I thought she was right, and I deserved this. _

Utter hatred boiled up in Edward. He had known Mina as one of Mimi's friends. He had sometimes sketched Mimi with her friends, and Mina was in most of them. He still had them on his walls. He looked around at them, the drawings of Mimi's face plastered on his walls. They showed Mimi in various states of disarray, never all cleaned up and sitting there prim and proper. Mimi was never like that. She was frequently getting in trouble.

_I…couldn't take anymore. Then, we were talking on the internet, and she started yelling at me, calling my friends and my mom the same things she called me…. I flipped. I cried myself to sleep that night. I truly thought that I deserved to be treated this way. We made up of course, but I still cant forgive her completely._

Edward shut his eyes tight and bit his lip. Was it ever going to end? He sighed and shook his head. At that exact moment his phone started ringing. The ringtone was painful for him to hear. With his eyes still shut, he groped for his phone.

_Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams._

_Waiting to say,_

"_I miss you, I'm so sorry."_

Mimi had loved All Time Low. She had said she would leave Edward for two men- Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat. His hand closed around his phone. Then the realization hit him.

His eyes flew open. Her ringtone was Lullabies. He hadn't deleted her number. He had just changed the ringtone. He looked at the caller ID on his phone and there was 'Mimi Calling'. He hastily opened the phone, fumbling with it and nearly dropping it. He held it up to his ear and let out a breathless 'hello.'

There was a moment of silence before her beautiful voice rang through the phone, singing.

"_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible, I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me. I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt now the rain is just washing you out of my hair, and out of my mind. Keeping an eye on the world from so many thousands of feet of the ground. I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head."_ Edward gaped. He let out a little strangled gasp of "Mimi!" before Mimi resumed speaking.

"Goodbye Eddie." There was a little click and the emotionless voice of the operator said blankly '_we're sorry, the number you have tried to reach is not in use. Please try again later.'_


End file.
